Finding the Light
by bamboosweetheart
Summary: darkness and despair have consumed her but can he be the one to rescue her
1. Chapter 1

**All he had ever been able to do was watch. Watch as her world fell apart when the boy she loved left her behind. Watch her as everyone went their separate ways and look at those sad trembling eyes. All he ever did was watch. But tonight he couldn't just watch as she slit her wrist and tried to escape from her pain. It was selfish of him he knew but what would he do if his light no longer existed in the world, he wouldn't allow it, he couldn't. Her eyes no longer held that gentle yet strong glimmer that always held on to hope. They were the empty hollow eyes of someone driven to the breaking point. She had scratched at him with her hands like a cornered animal her nails penetrating deep within his skin. The pain he felt was nothing compared to the pain of seeing her mad with grief. He wanted to take it all away, take away the loss, the fear, and uncertainty, even if only for a night. **

**He kissed her but it was like kissing a corpse that still retained body heat, she was unresponsive and limp in his arms. He searched her eyes praying that she would do something, anything would be better than her seeming so lifeless. His prayers were answered as she began to scream. The scream was so horrid, so piercing, that he honestly didn't know what was worse the silence or this. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so helpless, he just wanted to save her from the darkness. He knew she would take the news of Saskue's death hard but he hadn't expected Naruto to follow so close behind. At Naruto's funeral he had seen it, the slow, smoldering effects of insanity that began to envelop Sakura. At some poin the realized the screaming had stopped and her eyes held something more in them, a question. **

"**I'm sorry… Kakashi-sensei." He looked up, how long had it been since he heard her voice, since that day it was as if she had taken a vow of silence. But he was puzzled and he was sure it showed. She gave him a small but weak smile, something the old Sakura would have done, even if she was in pain she always smiled.**

"**I've been causing you so much pain, and I'm only just now realizing it." His face had contorted in a way that showed protest and she merely put her hand up to stall him.**

"**I'm not sure if you realize this or not but you've been talking for quite a while now, Kakashi-sensei." Had he? Up until this moment his only concern was bringing her back from the edge. But now he wondered what words he said that brought her back to him, he could see it now, the fog that had been clouding her was slowly lifting. She giggles, god how he missed that sound it was like the gentlest song.**

"**From the look on your face I'm going to assume you don't remember what it was you said. That's fine."**

**to be continued**

__________________________________________________________________

**Okay so I hope you liked it, I don't know where this story came from but hopefully I will post the next chapter soon.**

**Adios, sayonara, bonjour, aloha**

**Okay im pretty sure that's the max ways I can say bye oh yeah bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Brightly**

_______________________________________________

He was so thankful to hear her voice to see life within those once void eyes. But he was honestly dumbstruck, how and what was the turning point that brought his light back to him. He searched her face for answers but it just left him more confused. He would have thought his old Sakura had never left if it weren't for the still persistent memories, and the bandages covered inquestions.

"How long… how long has it been, yet I still never saw it." It was obvious to him that she was talking more to herself than to him, but he still found himself asking her.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"I'm really blind, something right in front of me yet all I ever saw was those two, no matter how close you were, my eyes and heart always followed them. Even when I wanted nothing more than to follow them in death you stayed by my side." She looks at him with fresh tears glimmering in her eyes but he could tell she was okay now there was a strength behind those eyes once again. "I've taken you for granted, I never had to think if you'd be there for me, you just always were, and I was selfish because I never asked myself why. I know now though… its because you love me."

His air logged itself in his throat because he was afraid of what she'd say next. Would she tell him to stay away from her forever, would she be disgusted with him, her former sensei for having such feelings for his pupil. An abrupt giggle breaks him from his thoughts.

"Its amazing how expressive your eyes are kakashi sensei, even without your mask I find myself focusing in on them." Sakura leans forward gently placing her hands on either side of his face peering into his eyes with an intense emotion blazing within them that left Kakashi speechless.

"Kakashi, if you promise to always stay by my side, I will burn brightly for you. I want to become a light for you like you were for me so many times before." He embraces her tightly whispering gently in her ear.

"You have always been my light."

____________________________________________________

**So I hope you enjoyed it, I know it took a while for me to update**

**sorry about that.**

**I will try to be more timely next time.**

**Arigato to all who read.**

**Peace. Love. and Happiness.**


End file.
